dragonsriotingfandomcom-20200223-history
Homura Honori
is a third-year student currently attending Nangokuren High School, and also Kagamiin Kyōka's best friend. 'Appearance' Honori possessing with a short, spiky hair style and a refined body figure. Being the leader of the cheer-leader club, Honori is also seen wearing an Ōendan Uniform and holding a giant flag pole (which waving the school flag) that is larger and heavier than herself. 'Personality' A cheerful and noisy girl, Honori's always talking loud enough to be heard, to the point to anger her friends, like Kyoka and Kako. Despite this, she's displayed as very supportive to whoever she thinks is a good person. As noticed by Rintaro, in contrast to her appearence and attitude, Honori is surprisingly more gentle than many people in Nangokuren. Sadly, she's too forgetful and easygoing to remember details (or, as Rintaro noticed too, she's doing that on purpose). As a child, she was very shy and silent. Nowadays, some of her character traits mirror Kyoka's, except for the lust for battles. 'Plot' History with Kyoka When she was 7 years old, Honori had problems to save a kitty that got stuck under a scrapped old car because she was too quiet and shy to ask for help. However, she displayed great strength even young to raise the car and, with Kyoka's and Kako's help, saved the kitty. Soon after, Honori commented that her loud voice is the reason why she tries to be as silent as she can to not be in trouble. Kyoka didn't bother about that and the three girls soon became friends. When Kyoka faced a problem with the speakers during her traditional dance competition, it was Honori's loud cheer what made her keep with the show. Kyoka thanks her for the help and said Honori should keep talking normally like that. From that moment, it was exactly what she did. 'Brawl Between Two Factions' Years later, Honori is seen as one of Kyoka's supporters at Nangokuren and the cheering squad captain. She was summoned by her childhood friend to join the battle against Rino's people and defeat the ransuiryu once for all. The Royal Seal Wars At the (not so) secret hot springs, Honori met Rintaro, who finally rid off Iori's misunderstanding, wiping himself on her flag, which she asks to not do. She noticed he was with the seal, but just gave it back to him, since she's not into the seal fights and knows that Kyoka won't be happy to have it without a brawl. Since they're in an open hot springs, Rintaro tries to evade the girls coming just to inadvertently create a new onsen, which Honori helps. She hides him in her flag and promise to take him in safety from the onsen, but just forgets and Rintaro have to escape by himself. Next time they meet, Rintaro asks her some advice about what to do with the seal and all the problems that that thing brings. Honori says that's up to Rintaro decide whatever the seal can have a good use or no. He strengthens his resolution and Honori helps him, reuniting 3rd and 2nd years in the coliseum, where Rintaro smashes the seal, but that can't stop Kyoka and Rino to go full blast in a decisive fight. Honori explains him the history about the many building around the school be the result of many reconstructions after multiple battles, and that the two dragons are just etching their marks in the history, like many before them. However, their fight start to endanger the people around and Honori herself hurts her shoulder protecting some students, but Rintaro rescues her. Honori's aware that her duty as Kyoka's friend is let her enjoy the fight, but Rintaro disagrees and, knowing only taking action can change the things, stop the fight and announces his application for dragon. Tested by Meru and Ren, Rintaro defeat both and splits the whole building in four in the process, thus gaining Honori's respect. With her injury, Honori can't wave her flag for a while, but Rintaro promises do it in her place until she heal the wound. Relationships Kyoka '- One of her best friends since childhood. Kyoka assured Honori to be fine with her natural voice tone and Honori gave her best to cheer for Kyoka, a relationship that keep the same years later. Honori's current attitude and traits somewhat mirror some of Kyoka's own traits. '''Kako '- Other of Honori's childhood friends, they know each other as long as they know Kyoka. Kako can be impatient with Honori's blunt nature, but they are as close to each other as they are to Kyoka. 'Rintaro '- After "save" him at the hot springs, Honori is one of the few in Nangokuren that Rintaro considers a naturally good person, despite Honori's external appearance. The cheering squad captain acts as Rintaro's support in the royal seal case, mainly giving him assurance to resolve himself about what to do with the seal. On Rintaro's side, he proves to her that the "Nangokuren way" isn't the answer for all, especially if it hurt people who can't defend themselves '''Abilities 'Skills' 'References' ---TBA--- Category:Character Category:Student Category:Female Category:3rd Year Category:Elite